John Haines
John Meade Haines (June 29, 1924 - March 2, 2011) was an American poet and academic,John Haines, Academy of American Poets. Poets.org, Web, Sep. 6, 2014. who served as the poet laureate of Alaska. Life Haines was born in Norfolk, Virginia. He began fishing and hunting in Alaska in the 1940s, and homesteaded there in 1954.. Haines taught graduate level and honors English classes at the University of Alaska Fairbanks. He died in Fairbanks, Alaska. Recognition Haines was appointed the Poet Laureate of Alaska in 1969, and served until 1973.Alaska, Poets Laureate, Main Reading Room, Library of Congress. Web, Mar. 5, 2011. A collection of critical essays about his poetry, The Wilderness of Vision, was published in 1998. Tributes to Haines by literary critic John A. Murray were published in the Bloomsbury Review (July-August 2011) and the Sewanee Review (Winter 2012). Awards * 2008 Aiken Taylor Award for Modern American Poetry * 2007 USA Rasmuson Fellow from United States Artists * 2005 Rasmuson Foundation Distinguished Artist * University of Alaska Northern Momentum Scholar, 2002 * Lenore Marshall Poetry Prize for New Poems (2000) * Western States Book Award for New Poems (2000) * Fellow, the Academy of American Poets, 1997 * Lifetime Achievement Award from the Alaska Center for the Book/Library of Congress, 1994 * Poets' Prize, 1991 * Alaska Governor's Award for Excellence in the Arts * two Guggenheim Fellowships * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship * Amy Lowell Traveling Fellowship, 1976–1977 Publications Poetry *''Winter News''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1966 ** revised edition, 1983. *''Suite for the Pied Piper''. Ox Head Press, 1968. *''The Legend of Paper Plates''. Unicorn Press, 1970. *''The Mirror''. Unicorn Press, 1970. *''The Stone Harp''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1971. *''Twenty Poems''. Unicorn Press, 1971; 3rd edition, 1982. *''Leaves and Ashes''. Kayak Press, 1975. *''In Five Years Time''. Smokeroot Press, 1976. *''Cicada''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1977. *''In a Dusty Light''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1977. *''The Sun on Your Shoulder''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1977. *''News from the Glacier: Selected poems, 1960-1980''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1982. *''New Poems''. Story Line Press, 1990. *''The Owl in the Mask of the Dreamer: Collected poems''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1993. *''At the End of This Summer: Poems, 1948-1954''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1997. * For the Century's End: Poems, 1990-1999. Seattle & London: University of Washington Press, 2000. Prose *''Living off the Country: Essays on poetry and place''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1981. *''Other Days'' (memoir), Graywolf Press, 1982. *''Of Traps and Snares'' (three essays on trapping and wilderness life). Dragon Press, 1982. *''Stories We Listened To''. Bench Press, 1986. *''You and I and the World'' (essays). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 1988. *''The Stars, the Snow, the Fire''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1989. *''Rain Country''. Mad River Press, 1990. *''Fables and Distances: New and selected essays''. St. Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 1996. Translated *Miguel Hernandez, El Amor Ascentia. Ox Head Press, 1967. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.John Haines 1924-2011, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 28, 2012. Audio / video * Winter Light (2008). CD; readings from earlier collections of poems and essays, with introductions to each collection. Read by the author. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * John Haines profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets * John Haines 1924-2011 at the Poetry Foundation ;Books *John Haines at Amazon.com ;About * John Haines, a Poet of the Wild, Dies at 86," New York Times, Mar.6, 2011. * Kooistra was a long-time friend of Haines. * Gioia, Dana, "Introduction", in * The Wilderness of Vision is a collection of criticism of Haines' poetry. Category:People from Fairbanks, Alaska Category:People from Norfolk, Virginia Category:Writers from Alaska Category:Writers from Virginia Category:1924 births Category:2011 deaths Category:Poets Laureate of Alaska Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets